


Teacher, I Don't Want to Go to School

by Shouda



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouda/pseuds/Shouda
Summary: Marine, a new senior high-school teacher, was tasked to bring a truant student back to school.The so-called truant student might not be the kind of person she had in mind.
Relationships: Houshou Marine/Uruha Rushia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Teacher, I Don't Want to Go to School

Houshou Marine was having a really bad day, it seems like everyone is just against her today.

No, not because her student keeps denying the fact that she was eternal-seventeen year old-teacher.

It's because her senior teacher who decided to single handedly push their duty to her, which she can only accept with a polite smile. At the end of the senior 'explanation', she just nodded while trying to surpress her clenched fist from grabbing the senior teacher by the collar, shouting at the incompetence of her senior.

But Marine knew better. That conduct would just bring about bigger demise for a new teacher like her. Even if her senior keeps pushing ton of workload to other new teachers, the higher birocracy in school simply won't give a damn about it, as long the problem was solved all is okay. If it isn't solved, then she herself will be the one to get rid of. Such is irony of a working adult like her.

With a heavy sigh she closed her teacher handbook, just imagining it makes her head boil and giving her urge to lash out. But there is no use brooding or cursing over it now. All she had to do is just get the job done, and maybe get some promotion along the way.

She got up from her seat and brings herself outside the teacher room, trudging along the school corridor while taking in the scene outside the glass pane on her side. Students were seen running about, some going home, some doing club activity, or some other just stays at school for unknown reasons.

As she stepped her foot outside the school building, she can feel the evening breeze again her skin. Some students were approaching her, either cheerfully greeting, or just trading a playful banter with her.

Passing by a bunch of student at the school gate, her legs keeps walking down the street, taking the teacher toward her destination. 

At one point she walk across a large public park, with all sort of amusement equipment like swings, jungle gym, and some bench placed at the side. 

What catches her eyes were the two figure sitting on the bench. 

One girl with purple onion like twintail-hair, fumbling about with her hand, eyes darting everywhere but the girl beside her. The other white haired girl beside her grinning smugly, body leaning close toward the other girl, closing their distance little by little

_'This is youth....'_ The red haired girl pushes her carnal desires just to go over there, and take a poke or two at both familiar students. Alas, as much as Marine want to keep looking at the two frolicking teenager, sadly her task at hand won't let her. Maybe the next time she meets her two students she would tease them about it. 

With much regret, she resumes her walk.

Her foot then stopped in front of a medium-sized Japanese modern house. The iron name plate on the wall was carved with a name she was familiar with. 'Uruha'. It was the given name of the student she read earlier from a student documents.

She began rehearsing various scene and outcome on her mind. After a while she took a deep breath, an effort to calm her nerves. She bring her hand up and knocked on the wooden mahogany door.

Not long after a faint footsteps can be heard, gradually getting louder. The door opened with a click, revealing a woman in her late thirty, hair tied into a traditional Japanese style bun.

"Excuse me, is this Uruha family home?" Marine ask for sake of formality. 

"Yes, that's right," The woman paused, gazing at her shortly, taking in her formal appearances "Are you another teacher sent from Gakuoka High?" Asked the woman with a polite thin smile. Marine replies with a short yes and a nod of her head, introducing herself. The woman then opened the door wider, inviting her to get inside the house.

Saying a short 'sorry for the instrusion', Marine entered the house, removing her black leather heels and changing it to the loafer sandals already prepared on the doorway. She followed the woman, while looking at some of the dark-esque style interior the house had, taking notes of some human skull she saw at the backside of the room. Of course it is a replica, maybe the older women work as some kind of specialist doctor.

The woman then gestured her to sit at one of the leather sofa, asking her if a tea is up to her taste, which Marine politely denied with a smile. Now both were facing each other, the older woman starts the conversation first.

"I'm rushia mother, Uruha Akiko" She put her right hand to her chest in introductory way. Her expression turns into a solemn one as she averted her gaze downward.

"My daughter, as you had know, have been refusing to go to school for a long time." She spoke in a concerned voice "Most of the time, she just spend time alone in her room, stepping outside just to eat or take a short bath." Her voice trembled a little as she continued the explanation.

"If I may ask, do you know what the reason is?" Marine inquired further, but at the same time not wanting to push her nor does she want to seem rude.

The older woman shakes her head slowly, admitting that the only thing she know were that her daughter seems to be having trouble at school. As for the reason, she couldn’t get a single explanation out of her daughter mouth.

Marine closed her eyes, some unpleasant memories floating at the back of her mind, feeling a pressure on her chest that makes breathing difficult. Shaking the thought off, she asked the older woman for permission to met her daughter. At this, the older woman agreed, guiding her to the second floor. 

They stopped in front of a door, dangling on a small nail were small placard with characters ‘Rushia’ written, decorated with some colorful flower and skull sticker. The older woman excused herself, giving a little privacy for both of them, leaving the teacher to talk with her daughter. From behind the door, she could hear a voice resembling some kind of variety show program was being played out.

She exhaled a deep breath before slowly raising her fist, knocking on the door. The sound she heard earlier stopped abruptly. 

“Hello, i’m a new teacher from Gakuoka, Houshou Marine.” 

No responses.

“Are you Uruha Rushia?”

Silence.

“Your homeroom teacher have been worried about you.” A blatant lie Marine herself hated. If that were true a new teacher like her won’t be the one coming to the student residence. Another silence, Marine was totally being ignored. Though she didn’t blame the younger girl behind the door, there were strangers visiting her, and suddenly trying to get friendly with her after all. 

Taking that into account, the red haired girl decided to speak a bit of her mind out.

“I won’t say or pretend that i understand your circumstances, because i really don’t know anything.” She stared at the name placard in front of her, taking into account how mismatched the skull and flower sticker were. “But if you are up for it, i will do my best to help you.” Still no single sounds coming from behind the door.

"Go away." Came a younger girl voice, soft and sweet, with a hint of raspyness on it. Though the intonation was harsh, signaling the teacher to just leave her alone.

In the end, Marine decided to give up and go home.

For today, that is.

* * *

After getting ignored and rejected by the truant girl, Marine wasn't dispirited at all. On the contrary, the teacher keeps coming to her truant student residence every now and then. Though, all she was getting were short rejection from the younger student. 

As she write some matrics equation on the whiteboard, she could hear some chatter of a girl behind her. Marine finished writing the matrics and closed the lid of the marker, now turning back and facing her homeroom student.

"Aqua-tan, judging by how you were flirting with your neighbouring deskmate, it seems you understand the subject already. Try answering these equations." Marine said, tapping her black marker onto the whiteboard. The purple haired students flinched, her gaze directed towards the whiteboard then to the girl whose desk was beside her, whom she earlier talked with. Her neighbouring deskmate just lift her shoulder up, shrugging.

"Aqua-tan?" The teacher urged her again. 

Answering with a nervous yes, Aqua shakily got up from her desk, stepping closer to the whiteboard. Marine give her the marker. With marker in hand, the girl looked at the math equation before her, face scrunched up in confusion. Her hand were staying mid-air in front of the white board. She don't know how to answer it.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, indicating the end of school for today. It seems the girl was saved from embarrassment, she visibly exhaled a sigh of relief, shoulder slumped back. Marine told her to go back to her desk. 

Aqua then give her classmate the signals to stand up, and then bow toward the teacher, an usual customs in every Japanese school.

After that, the students began packing up their belongings, leaving the classroom like a pack of ants. some passing students bid their farewell to the red haired teacher. Marine also packs up her teacher's belonging. Today too, she was planning to go there again after finishing the last class. 

But before that, she had some teasing to do. She walked towards the earlier girl who now was packing up her belongings while having some discussion with the other white haired girl beside her desk. 

“Oi you two brats should pay more attention in class, flirting at the park yesterday wasn’t enough?” Marine can’t help letting out big shit-eating grin from her mouth as she reprimanded them. The pink haired girl reaction was really amusing to watch as her hand suddenly stopped from packing her things, staring at the teacher with wide eye containing unspoken question along the lines of _how do you know._

The girl beside Aqua crossed her arm on the desk, one hand resting on her cheek while leaning forward. “Nah, it’s just that Aqua likes me too much.” She said, giving the purple haired girl a side glance.

Aqua snapped her neck to the side. “W-what?! It’s definitely the other way around! Shion likes me too much, right?!” She stammered in her effort to reverse the situation, pointing a finger at the girl called Shion.

Shion leaned back on the back of her chair, tilting the chair and playing with it a little. 

“Yeah, yeah~” She nonchalantly replied with a slight close-lipped smile while closing her eyes. They continued to bicker for a while, or maybe in this case, flirting. The two students loud voice drowning out the red haired teacher farewell remark, which fell on deaf ears.

Feeling satisfied and recharged from seeing her students antics, Marine leave the classroom with a little hop in her step. But it stopped as soon she saw some of her senior colleagues were talking in the hallway. Putting up a polite front, she approached her senior colleagues. Joining them for a little formal banter.

The topic were either discussing about latest gossip regarding other teachers, or students academics ability. At one point the topic of truant student came up. One of the senior colleagues gave the younger teacher a pat on her shoulder while the other give an apologetic stare, a sign of sympathy just before they parted ways. As soon as her senior colleagues was out of her field of vision, Marine rolled her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Konfubuki! Good work today!” A hand tapped her shoulder. It was her long time close friend and also senior, Shirakami Fubuki.

“Ah Fubuki-senpai, good work today too!” Marine gives a smile toward her senior.

The white haired girl then walk alongside her, walking with the same pace.

“Are you going over there too today?” She asked. 

Marine replied with a nod of her head. The white haired girl was one of the senior that she often relied onto. Sometimes talking out her problems to the much experienced girl, and in return getting feedbacks from her senior.

“Yes, but it seems like i’m not getting anywhere with this…” She replied, scratching the back of her head and letting out a small bitter laugh. 

Her senior then put a hand on her chin, giving a small nod of acknowledgement. She let out a small hum, thinking for a while before smacking a fist on her palm. “I know! Maybe you should just be yourself Marine!” She exclaimed.

“Be myself? What do you mean Fubuki-senpai?” Marine looks at the senior girl beside her, letting out a confused noises.

“You know, “ Fubuki then looks forward, both continue to walk at the same pace. “Ever since you became a teacher, it seems like you were always enduring something.” She continued, not giving a single look toward the younger girl. 

“For example…” Fubuki gave a side glance to her junior before puling a strand of hair behind her ear. She then closed both their distance before giving a flick of her finger on the younger girl forehead, earning a surprised yelp from Marine.

“Ouch!” Marine rub the pain away from her aching forehead before turning on her heels, facing her senior colleagues with an exasperated motion. 

“What did you do that for?! Do you hate me?! Is that it?!” She let out a barrage of question without catching a breath in the middle of it.

“That’s what i’m talking about!” Fubuki then put a hand in front of her mouth, trying to restrain a burst of laughter threatening to come out from her throat. 

“You do hate me?!” Marine said in disbelief, voice almost cracking due to how loud she was being.

Fubuki shake her head, now clutching her stomach, trying to calm herself down.

Wiping small tears from her eyes, she continued. “I mean, you just need to be like that with that truant student too.” She then give her junior a smack on the shoulder.

Marine put a hand on her own shoulder, rubbing it awkwardly

“Even if you say that…” She trailed off. 

The rest of the short walk was continued with a comfortable silence. Marine mostly too deep in her own though and Fubuki greeting some of her students on the way.

Before parting ways at the school gate Fubuki gave another smack on her back, this time with more force behind it.

“Do it your own way.” She said, giving a toothy grin before taking her leave. Fubuki dashed toward a black haired woman riding a sport motorcycle, face hiden by black visor of the helmet she was wearing. One hand holding the steer and other hand was holding another helm, waiting for someone.

“Mio-sha sorry for the wait!” 

Given a spare helm from the other girl, Fubuki put it on, and with a ‘click’ it was secured tightly around her head. She climbed up the motorcycle, taking a seat behind the other girl, then looked toward Marine and waves her hand. The girl in front of Fubuki just nodded toward the red haired teacher, starting the motorcycle engine.

Marine smiled and waves her hand too until her senior was a feet distance away from her. 

She let her hand loose, limply dangling on the side.

“My own way huh…” Marine let out her own thought for no one to hear. She remembered her distant childhood memories. Thinking about what she herself would do to save her past self.

After a while, she smacks both side of her own cheek, getting out of the stupor. Clenching her fist and pumped it onto the air, earning weird looks from other passerby.

“Lets do this!” The new teacher eyes were burning with determination.

* * *

She stopped in front of the familiar truant girl house. Knocking on the mahogany door, as usual the student mother greeted her. After getting an ‘ok’ from the older woman, Marine, as usual, climbed the stair. 

As usual, she knocked on the door toward the girl room. What is not usual was what she was about to do after this.

“Hello, Rushia-san, it’s me again. Please open the door.”

“How about no.”

“I will let myself in then!” Marine pulled on the doorknob, but it won’t budge.

“Are you stupid? of course i would lock the door, knowing that some nosy teacher was coming every now and then.” The younger girl said in a mocking flat tone. The teacher just keep pulling repeatedly on the doorknob, making squeaky metallic loud noises.

After some moment passed, no noises can be heard

_‘She has given up, huh’_ The truant girl though as her eyes still fixated on her computer screen, finger clicking the mouse every now and then, browsing from page to page. 

After about a few hour or so, she stretched out her leg and hand, trying to hush away the stiffness in her body. She bend her neck backward slightly hanging it on the back of her chair and look towards the wall-clock behind her, short needle pointing toward nine. _'Time for dinner.’_

She get up from her chair, yawning as she silently thought what meal her mother is making for today. She grabbed a key from atop her bed, a butterfly miniature glass key-chain chained onto it. She inserted the key into the doorknob, twisting it until a ‘click’ could be heard. Stepping outside, she closed her eyes and yawned, hiding her mouth with her right hand.

When she opened her eyes, her field of vision was filled with a red and golden color.

“Hello!” A voice full of energy said.

Startled, the younger took a sudden step backward, slipping in the process. She can feel her body flying mid-air as gravity was pulling her body toward the wooden floor. 

The red haired teacher quickly reacted. Stepping forward, she put her left hand behind the truant student head while her right hand was wrapped securely around the girl small frame. 

For a moment the younger girl held her breath, meeting the older girl eye to eye.

Marine let out an exasperated breath and smiled. 

“Safe!”

The truant students, snapping from her entranced state, quickly get out from Marine grip and pushes the teacher away. Marine easily backed away, not at all affected.

“Why are you still here?!” She shouted, pointing a finger toward the red haired girl.

The younger girl question fell on deaf ear as the older girl just gazes around her room, admiring the gothic vibes it has. 

Marine eyes then focused onto the computer screen. There she saw a familiar character of an anime reflected on it.

“Did you also watch that anime?!” Marine excitedly said, approaching the computer screen to make sure she was not miss-seeing things.

The younger girl eyes widened, either a little surprised by the teacher loud voice or the sudden question. "Eh, teacher watched it too?"

Marine nodded repeatedly, still looking at the computer screen. "Yes, one of my friend really loved this show!" An image came up at her mind. A certain white-haired senior who watched the show on her phone, smiling like an idiot while sitting at the teacher office. It’s not rare that during school recess, her senior would gushes over the show, with Marine having to listen most of the time. After finishing each episode, her friend would religiously put both her hand together, thanking the ~~shota~~ god for ~~a lot of shota~~ the amazing plot it has. 

But Marine won't say that part, for the sake of her student innocence.

"The OTP in this anime are so cute right, the main character and the fox girl. Especially their screen time together!" 

The younger girl eyes sparkled with excitement at Marine words. "Yes they are! I really like that part when she gave the main character a dead bird and he ate it!"

"Ohhh i like that part too, they are so cute together!" Marine read the video title, noticing it was the latest episode just aired today. She then turned to look at the green haired girl slightly behind her.

"How about we watch it together?"

* * *

_'How did I get into this kind of situation.'_ The green haired girl thought. 

At first she was just doing usual things inside her room, watching anime, singing and listening to some music. And then the next thing she knew is she was watching her favourite anime with another older woman, a teacher.

Throughout the twenty-four minutes of the show she keeps alternating between focusing at the show and shifting slightly in her chair. The red haired teacher sitting beside her throwing some witty comments almost on any scene showing on the screen every now and then. It was quite funny seeing it, but she can't help feeling nervous. 

The younger girl can't remember the last time she had this much fun having interaction with someone, and the last person she expected would be a teacher.

She glanced at the loud teacher, taking in her side profile appearance. Red hair tied into a neat twintail. An exact figure of a well-respected working adult, if not for the unbuttoned blazer now draped over her shoulder. But what catches her attention the most was her eye. The teacher left eye was an odd, not odd in a bad way, but stunning gold irises. A bright contrast from the teacher other right eye.

The ending music played, soft yet upbeat tone echoing inside the room. Marine mused over how interesting the episode was, not expecting the twist at the end. But the other girl didn’t comment at all, still finding herself unable to tear away from looking at the older woman. The teacher noticed this.

"Is there something stuck on my face?” Marine turned her neck, facing the younger girl.

“Nothing.” Rushia looked away.

“Oh! did you fall for my gorgeous awesome seventeen-year-old-sexy-lady boomer body?” 

“Of course not, stupid!” 

Even though what the teacher said was downright silly, the younger girl could feel her face heating up. She was not sure why herself, maybe because it’s just so embarrassing that she feel like smacking the older girl if not for the difference of age.

Marine just let out a carefree laugh.

The younger girl lift her own legs to the chair, curling up her slender arm around it. Her already small figure seems even more smaller because of it.

“I don’t understand at all, why do you keep coming here?” She muttered, voice loud enough to be heard by the older girl beside her. 

Marine put both her hand behind her head, leaning at the back of her chair and closing her eyes. 

“At first it’s because some annoying teacher pushed the work to me.” Marine said truthfully, not sugar-coating it like most teacher would be in her position

The younger girl already expected this, she should have. But she could still feel her heart sank at the teacher answer, which she herself was not sure why. There is no way she could have expected something more than that.

The teacher opened her eyes, and fixed her position, now looking straight at the younger girl crimson-hue eyes. “But now, i just do it because i want to.” 

The younger girl mind could only draw a blank. That answer still makes her heart feels suffocated. “...Why?” That was the only word Rushia managed to say.

“It’s a story from my childhood, ...as you can see i have a different colored eye.” The older girl put a hand across her own hair, Rushia attention now on her. “Im actually quite proud of it, as it make me feel like i’m some kind of special main character.” She let out a bitter small laugh. “But other girl around my age would look weirdly at it, saying that it looks creepy--.”

“It’s not creepy at all!” Rushia suddenly said, hand gripping the soft chair cushion the teacher was sitting on, making it tremble violently. Marine eyes widened, a little surprised from the sudden passionate gesture. 

“Sorry…please continue.” Rushia meekly said, retreating back to sit on her own chair, all curled up again.

The older girl chuckled, not expecting such strong gesture coming from the slightly smaller student. “Thanks, i really appreciate that.” She smiled before continuing her story.

“Usually i would wear eyepatch to hide it, “ Touching her own right cheek, she remembered the old times where she would wear an eyepatch to the elementary school. A futile effort to make other kids stop mocking her. “Heh, it just makes me looks weirder.” She laughed, remembering how she had looked like back then. She would always convince herself that she was a pirate in search of some hidden treasure, putting on an act of bravado.

Rushia still silently listened to the teacher story, waiting for her to continue.

“But one day, during elementary school recess two girl approached me. “ She reminisced, remembering a short figure of white haired girl and slightly taller black haired girl who approached her that day. “They invited me to eat lunchbox together, later on also pulling me to play, skipping class, it was crazy.” Marine feel her chest getting warm at the memories. 

“I was having a blast, they give me the push i needed” She was really feeling grateful for them. Truly.

The red haired teacher then looked at the so called truant student.

“What i’m trying to say is, you have to atleast put yourself out there regardless of the outcome.” She gently said to the younger girl who avoided her eyes, prefering to look at her own lap. “I don’t like seeing other people, especially someone within my reach to go through such things.” Marine decided to add in the end.

“But… i’m weird.” The younger girl said, voice barely above a whisper. 

She suck in a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. “My family… they have been working as a necromancer for generations, i thought it was normal to have in-depth knowledge about human skeleton, blood, and other grotesque stuff.”

“Until my former friends in middle school pointed it out to me, saying how it’s not normal for a girl to know about such disgusting stuff.” The suffocating feeling on her chest came back again as she continued her words. “After that, they avoided me, no one approached me…” her voice trembled slightly. “Before i knew it i was all alone.”

Rushia felt a pair of arm wrapped around her. “I’m here,” the older girl softly said. “You are not alone.” She can feel her throat began to burn, her vision became blurry because of the tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. The older girl were strangely warm. 

The younger girl wailed, gripping at the teacher white shirt. Strong enough that Marine could feel a little suffocated from the small hand that crinkled her shirt. Marine didn’t mind at all. The teacher keeps rubbing the girl back as tears keep coming out from her eyes, making little wet stain on Marine shirt. Releasing all pent up frustration and loneliness underneath that small figure.

Maybe, what the younger girl need all this time was for someone to accept her. 

Just like how Marine was pulled by her two friend back then.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get this out of my system. Not sure when I will update the next chapter, but I do have the rough idea. See ya!  
> *Edited summary. Just realized junior high and senior high school wasn't the same thing...


End file.
